


Temptation

by prosperjade



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade





	Temptation

The lithe villainess avoided her opponent with swift ease, a devious smile curling her lip as she allowed herself to indulge in a stolen glance. Jade eyes roved the prone figure of the young heroine’s form, lingering on the curves that remained hidden beneath the thick fabric of Kim’s pants. Shego’s tongue traced the supple swell of her mouth, wondering how such legs would look adorning her shoulders, her tongue coaxing moans from the tantalizing mouth she craved.

The notion triggered a shudder of arousal to course through the insatiable older woman, distracting her long enough to receive a sharp blow to her jaw. Shego’s eyes widened with surprise, a gasp springing from her tongue as she was compromised of her balance. She found herself pinned to the ground beneath her beaming rival, the younger girl straddling her waist as her arms were forced to her sides.

Shego’s gleaming gaze roved the features of Kim’s face, flushed from exertion as her chest heaved with shallow pants. The villainess peered curiously into the eyes of the young heroine, her own churning with lust as their bodies pressed seamlessly together. Molten desire coursed through Shego’s taut body, igniting a foreign flame within her breast, both thrilling and frightening the villainess. Though her pride refused to allow her to admit such a folly.

The raven-haired woman grew slack beneath the hovering girl, musing the entrancing lure that drew her to the young heroine. Perhaps, Shego wondered, it was the call of the forbidden, the mortality of the flesh. The villainess was enticed by purity, an amused grin alighting her features as the notion of breaking the mighty Kim Possible forced a chuckle past her lips.

“What’s so funny?” the heroine demanded, a russet brow arching slightly.

Shego noted the intrigue that painted the hues of the young girl’s eyes, haughty smile growing with the knowledge that she had been the one to spur such curiosity.

“Oh, nothing, Kimmie.” came the villainess’ sultry drawl, heated breath mingling with the heroine’s as the bow of her back instinctively arched. “Nothing at all.”

Shego loved a challenge.


End file.
